


Covers for "How Am I Going to Be An Octopus About This" and "Suckers for Happy Endings"

by SkariCovers (skarlatha)



Series: Covers for Rickyl Fics [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/SkariCovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matching covers for Michelle_A_Emerlind's fics "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3622287">How Am I Going to Be An Octopus About This</a>" and "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3654195">Suckers for Happy Endings</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covers for "How Am I Going to Be An Octopus About This" and "Suckers for Happy Endings"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Am I Going to Be An Octopus About This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622287) by [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind). 
  * Inspired by [Suckers for Happy Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654195) by [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind). 



  
            



End file.
